Anime Battle Online
by Yuumei Fuyu
Summary: Twin sisters, Natsuyoku Satsuki and Hazuki buy a game called "Anime Online" to try and escape their terrible past to a world they have always wanted to go to. Once they are there, they go on adventures and meet all the characters they have always wanted to meet. They escape to reach a specific goal, but can they reach it?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Natsuyoku Satsuki and Hazuki are 16 year old twins who had very tragic pasts. Their parents died in house fire, in which only those two survived. From this they were usually very unsociable and didn't talk to many people. They were very cold to others as well, but Satsuki was a little better. Anyone who approached them at school would usually be told to leave them alone, unless they wanted to ask about something the two were alright to talk about. To keep their minds off things they would usually watch anime and read manga. Even though they didn't look like otakus, they were. Their rooms were filled with posters and merchandise. As well as being otakus they were also gamers. One day when a game called Anime Online came out they decided to buy it as they heard that people can go to anime worlds. What they didn't know was that only the first 10 people would get to stay there and train, but either way they were one of the first people.

Chapter 1-"Game Link, START"

Both put on their head pieces so that it covered their eyes which they closed and said,

"GAME LINK, START!"

The two then opened their eyes to see that they were travelling through some kind of cyber world. Eventually they stopped moving and landed but they were standing in mid-air on an invisible type of platform. In front of them was a large screen which was blank until an electronic voice said,

"Hello, welcome to Anime Online. Congratulations you have been two of the people selected to go and train in the anime world. First we need your appearance in the game as well as the powers and weapons you two will use, but before that since you two are twins do you want to look the same? If there is any difference you want please say so as well."

Satsuki and Hazuki were shocked and happy at the same time as they thought about what the voice had just said.

"Umm, we would like to look the same, except for our hair we would like to have our fringes on the opposite sides; mine can be on the left side of my head while Hazuki's can be on the right, that also means that the headband we will have with a ribbon will be on my right side and opposite for Hazuki. Dark purple hair which is slightly longer than shoulder length and light purple eyes would be something we would also like," replied Satsuki.

"Ok, I shall start by showing you what your face will look like. Is this alright?" Asked the voice.

"Yes, for our weapon can we just have a sword. We will develop powers from it right?" said Hazuki.

"Yes you will. As for clothing please choose one of the ones you see on the screen, you can create your own type after u get more leveled in the game," said the electronic voice.

"Hmmmm, which one do you want Hazuki, I like the shinigami clothes," said Satsuki.

"I like the shinigami one as well but I like the black one with the cloaks. Lets just get the shinigami one," replied Hazuki.

"Now let me show you what you shall look like. Is this good enough for you two?" asked the electronic voice.

As Satsuki and Hazuki were looking in awe and happiness, they loudly replied,

"YES! THANK YOU!"

"Now you can move on, you shall take on this form when you reach the anime world. By the way you shall also be going to the same school as the characters as well as training, other than that please enjoy your time learning about your powers and gaining more skills. Good luck," whispered the electronic voice.

Their surroundings then disappeared as they continued through the portal to go to the anime world. It took a while but they eventually arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

They then arrived in the anime world, they were in the air looking down to see many worlds of different animes on platforms, they were all connected by a bridge. This bridge could only be crossed by players. Before they left, a voice sounded saying,

"You can only choose five anime worlds to enter and you must use your skills and powers to correspond with the anime world you enter. The only way to break this rule is by having a power which isn't in any world. I see you both have one power like this so I shall give your permission to use that in any of the five. Now, please go ahead and choose they five worlds your will enter. You also have the choice to choose less than five."

"The worlds we would like to choose are, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Bleach, Sword Art Online and….." replied Hazuki.

Their first stop was the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. As they landed they realised that their surroundings were Namimori Middle and it was after the manga. Satsuki and Hazuki decided to walk around Namimori, as they were walking they heard familiar voices behind them. Both had definitely heard Bel's laugh, Reborn's voice and many others. From here, all of the people who came stopped and looked at them. This sight made them want to squeal and fan-girl so hard but they knew they couldn't, especially with all these people around them. They only thing they did weas look at each other in excitement. Suddenly a voice which was Reborn's sounded,

"You two have been chosen to train with us for as long as you want with the powers you have here. Those powers are your sword skills and mist flames usage. All the people you are seeing will be helping with your training whether they like it or not. But now, who is teaching you what shall be decided."

"My guardians and I shall be the ones who will train you in combat abilities, a few of the Arcobaleno shall also help us do so," announced Tsuna.

"And then Varia shall help in your sword/knife skills as well as training you on how to use your mist flames, and that is all for now. The first thing you will do shall be go to where you are staying at which is…

A HOTEL VARIA IS STAYING AT AS WELL!" continued Reborn.

"Oh damn, this is going to be a challenge, trying to sleep," whispered Hazuki to Satsuki.

"Yup, oh well we can also have fun at night by stalking, OHOHOHOHOOO," whispered Satsuki back to Hazuki.

"Well now it is time to go rest, so you guys go rest and we shall see you tomorrow here as well because you have school tomorrow with Tsuna and the others. Oh yeah and Varia shall lead you to the hotel," said Reborn.

The two then quietly followed Varia to where they were staying. They whispered to each other about things they would do in this world. What they were planning wasn't related to their training but it was just something they wanted to do for fun. Bel showed them the twins room n left, but before that he said,

"Ushishishi you two stay here and we will just be next door if you need anything. If you come to annoy us I shall skewer you, SO BE WARNED."

The twins looked around to see what was in the room. They saw clothes for them, which included casual clothes and school uniform. Their casual clothes were a type of sleeveless shirt, a hoodie jacket and a black skirt, they had a choice of shorts as well. Since they were told to rest, they put down their weapons and changed into casual clothes. Satsuki laid on one of the beds and Hazuki laid on the other. They talked for a while until they decided to sleep. (Even though they couldn't because of their 'neighbor's' loudness and regular noise disruptions.)


End file.
